Ethan's Decision
by BlackRoseOnFire
Summary: Ethan is deciding who to be with forever. Is it Gwen or Theresa? The way I thought it should have gone. oneshot COMPLETE


**A/N: This is the way I would have made Ethan's decision turn out back at the Crane Compound on the unknown island.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Passions or any of its characters.**

"We better hurry up before some guards come along. Maybe you should just tell them your decision right now, and get it over with," Fox told Ethan. He was talking about Ethan choosing to be with Gwen or Theresa for the rest of his life.

"I know Fox. Do you think you could take Katherine and Jane onto the plane with you? I want to talk with them privately. And I don't want anything to happen to the baby if they start to fight," Ethan requested.

"Yeah no problem. I know what you mean. When those two get at it, it's serious," he replied, pointing at the two women. He picked up Jane's car seat in one hand, and put his other arm around his grandmother. "Good luck bro." He said before leading them away to the Crane Jet. As soon as the three of them were out of earshot, Ethan spoke.

"I want to tell you both that this was a difficult decision for me to make. You should know that I love both of you and I don't want to hurt either of you. However, I had to make a decision. I just can't keep hurting everyone around me," he explained.

"Don't worry about it Ethan, I know you're going to choose me because I'm your wife," Gwen stated proudly.

"Actually Gwen, he's going to pick me. I am the mother of his child. And you are just a sick psycho who tries to kill people and kidnap their children!" Theresa yelled.

"You drove me to act this way Theresa. You killed Sarah and drugged my surrogate. Then you killed my son. You are a monster!" Gwen yelled back.

"I did not kill Sarah! That was an accident and you know it. You attacked me that day in Los Angeles and were choking me. We both fell and that's what killed her. You stole my son away from me, and you are the one who convinced me to have that operation that killed your son," Theresa screamed louder.

"Will you both just be quiet?" Ethan yelled. "I can only choose one of you and I have already made my decision."

"I'm sorry Ethan. Go ahead, I really want to hear what you have to say," Gwen told him.

"All I'm going to say is that I love you Ethan, and I know you made the right decision," Theresa said.

"This is really hard for me to say. I know that one of you is going to be very hurt by this decision. I just had to decide so I could end all of this."

"Just tell us," Gwen said. "It's all going to be okay."

"Fine. If I'm ever going to say it, I have to say it now. I'm sorry but I have chosen to be with…" he began. Gwen stepped forward.

"Oh Ethan…" she started to say.

"…Theresa," he finished.

"Ethan! I knew you would choose me. I love you so much! Fate has finally brought us together," Theresa ran over and threw her arms around him. Gwen was stricken with grief and speechless. Tears began streaming down her cheeks.

"How could you do this to me?" she whispered.

"Gwen I'm sorry…"

"But I'm your wife!" she yelled. "You're leaving me for that bitch?" her voice rose.

"Calm down. I had to make a decision. I love you both but I had to choose one of you. I didn't want to hurt you," he told her.

"You had to choose one of us and chose a monster over your own wife!"

"Theresa, can you give us a few minutes in privacy?" Ethan asked her.

"Of course I can. I'll do anything for you. I can just go and wait on the plane for you," she said, her eyes shining. Once she walked out of the room, Ethan turned his attention to Gwen.

"I've done a lot of thinking since you left with Jane," he told his wife. "And it's true…we only got married because you were pregnant. I know it sounds really bad, but I can't keep denying the truth. Theresa has my child now and I have to be able to support them both. Little Ethan also needs me. He thinks of me as his father," he tried to explain.

"Theresa killed our baby Ethan! Don't you get it? You're leaving me for the person who destroyed our chance of ever having children again. I can't believe you can be so calm when you're telling me this!"

"I've said all that I can say. I love you, but I have to be with my child. I brought these for you to sign," he said, holding out divorce papers. "You can have all the money you want, and you can even stay with your mother in the mansion."

"Why would I want your money? And why do you think for one minute that I would want to live in the same place as you and your whore?" Gwen said, still yelling.

"I will not have you speaking that way about Theresa! She is not a whore. You have to understand that everything that happened with Sarah was an accident. Theresa was implanted with our embryos because you stole little Ethan away from her. You let your mother corrupt you and you went right along with your evil plans. You took away Theresa's home, and helped get all the Lopez-Fitzgeralds blacklisted."

"I don't even want to hear any of this anymore Ethan. I can tell that you will not change your mind. I hate you! You are just as much of a monster as Theresa. Now I can see that you two are perfect for each other!" Gwen yelled. She grabbed a pen and slammed down the divorce papers, signing them quickly. "There! Now go be with your little slut!"

"Gwen…I'm sorry. I really am and you know that. You have to come back to Harmony with us," Ethan said.

"I'm not going anywhere with you! I will arrange with Alistair to send a plane for me. I'm going to have him fly me as far away from you as possible. No one will be able to find me!"

"Please reconsider this…"

"No! I'm not leaving with you and your bitch. You can't change my mind now Ethan, just like I can't change yours. I want you to get out of my sight before I scream for the guards to drag you out of here!" she finished.

Ethan could see that she wasn't going to say another word. He put his arms around her and kissed her on the top of her head. She abruptly pushed him away. He walked out of the room silently. "I'm sorry Gwen. I hope that some day you'll forgive me," he whispered. He had a feeling that somehow, she could hear him. He headed to the plane, his fight with Gwen replaying in his mind. When he got there, Theresa was waiting with open arms.

"Ethan!" she squealed. "Look honey, daddy's back. He's going to be with us forever," she said to Jane as she picked her up. "We're going home to your brother and we'll finally be a family." Ethan looked at Theresa and saw just why he chose her. She was a loving mother, and most importantly, she had always loved him, even when he called off their wedding to marry Gwen.

"Listen Theresa…I'm so sorry for all the pain I have caused you over these past few years. I love you, I always have."

"I know Ethan. You don't have to apologize to me. I have always known that it was our fate to be together. I knew you loved me," she said. He hugged her and his daughter, and gave Theresa a long kiss on the lips.

"I'm going to be the best father to Jane and little Ethan. And to do that, I feel like I need to do something I should have done a long time ago." He got down on his knee and Theresa gasped. "Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald, will you marry me?" he asked.

"Of course I will Ethan. Yes, I'll marry you," she said, tears of joy streaming down her cheeks. He slipped a huge diamond ring on her finger and stood up, kissing her again. At that moment, his cell phone rang. He walked away to answer it. A few minutes later, he returned to Theresa's side.

"That was Julian and he gave me great news. He has finalized his divorce with Rebecca, and she's been kicked out of the mansion. He even got a restraining order against her and she is not allowed to return to Harmony ever again. You can move into the mansion with me now! Isn't this great?" he asked, excited.

"It's just wonderful Ethan. I know that little Ethan will love to be back in his room at the mansion. Besides, my mother needs to be able to live with Papa and Paloma so that they can get their relationships back in order."

"I love you so much Theresa."

"I love you too Ethan. We're finally going to be together. I can't imagine being any happier than I am at this moment."

"I can't either. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Theresa had been waiting so long to hear those words come out of Ethan's mouth. They finally did, and she knew she would be happy for the rest of her life.


End file.
